Mr. White (Lawrence Dimmick)
Lawrence Dimmick (A.K.A. "Mr. White") is one of four main villainous characters (along with Mr. Orange, Mr. Pink and Mr. Blonde) and is portrayed by Harvey Keitel in the 1992 indie action-crime mystery film Reservoir Dogs. Character Summary Mr. White is one of six other men hired to carry out a jewellery heist by Joe Cabot. Chronologically, Mr. White is seen alongside Joe and Joe's son Eddie Cabot during the recruitment of Mr. Orange (who was, unknown to them, an undercover cop). When the heist went wrong and the police showed up, Mr. White managed to escape with Mr. Orange and Mr. Brown. However Mr. Brown was shot in the head during the escape and crashed the car. Mr. White shot out two cops in a police car and stopped a passing car, causing the female driver to shoot Mr. Orange in the stomach, which leads to Mr. Orange shooting her (much to his guilt). Mr. White drives Mr. Orange to a warehouse which acts as the hideout. Mr. Pink arrives and the two get into a fight when it becomes clear someone set them up. Mr. Blonde later arrives and it gets heated between the two men as Mr. White views Mr. Blonde as a stone cold psycho. When Mr. Blonde reveals he has kidnapped a cop, Mr. White shows amusement and along with Blonde and Pink beat the man up for information. Eddie arrives at the warehouse and states he needs the getaway cars outside removed to avoid suspicion. Although Mr. White objects to Mr. Blonde staying behind to watch the cop and Mr. Orange due to his psychotic nature, he eventually agrees to accompany Eddie and Pink to disposing of the cars. Arriving back at the warehouse later, they find Mr. Blonde dead. Mr. Orange told them about Blonde torturing the cop and that he was intending to kill the rest of them and make off with the diamonds. Although Mr. White believes him, Eddie isn't convinced due to his family's long-time friendship with Mr. Blonde. This causes a conflict, and Joe arrives at the warehouse revealing that Mr. Orange is a cop. Mr. White doesn't believe them, and a stand-off ensues. Joe points his gun at Mr. Orange, Mr. White points his gun at Joe and Eddie points his gun at White. A shootout occurs and Mr. Pink goes for cover. Joe shoots Mr. Orange, Mr. White shoots Joe who in return gets shot by Eddie, and Mr. White quickly gets a shot at Eddie. With Joe and Eddie dead and Mr. White and Mr. Orange critically injured, Mr. Pink grabs the diamonds and makes off. As police sirens can be heard, Mr. White crawls towards Mr. Orange and cradles his head in his arms. Mr. Orange confesses he is a cop, much to the distress of Mr. White. As police are heard entering the warehouse, Mr. White places a gun to Mr. Orange's head. Told to drop his weapon, an emotional Mr. White pulls the trigger, and is then gunned down by police. Category:Reservoir Dogs characters Category:Quentin Tarantino movie characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Videogame characters